


taskmaster in the streets, degradee in the sheets

by Anonymous



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Switch Alex Horne, Switch Greg Davies, Verbal Humiliation, anon rathri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex Horne has always been alright with giving the world a submissive façade, much to Greg's chagrin. But it always changes once they reach the dressing room.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	taskmaster in the streets, degradee in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is just an idea i had since alex came up with the idea for the show and i saw what was posted on ao3 and. how could i NOT do this. 
> 
> obviously a hypothetical and not what's actually going on. just thought about it.

"You acted pretty awful out there," Alex says with a grin as he walks backstage with Greg. They had just finished taping in front of the live stage audience and genuinely had fun out there in front of everyone. Greg hadn't forced Alex to do anything after the show (this time), so they're just going together. Alone.

"I'm the Taskmaster," Greg replies, "That's my thing."

Alex shakes his head disapprovingly. "Awful like... _naughty_."

Greg swallows the saliva in his throat he didn't even know he had. They enter the dressing room and Greg knows he's in something now.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asks, "Little Alex Horne."

"Don't play smart with me, Taskmaster," Alex warns, "Sit on that chair and pull your trousers down."

Greg does what Alex tells him. His dick is straining against his pants, it couldn't not be, not after what Alex did.

"You had a vibrating plug in your ass," Alex observes, "And you didn't even squirm."

Technically speaking, Alex had it on relatively low. They can't afford to get caught, especially with a high-rating show like theirs. Besides, they really enjoy the show and Alex treats it almost like one of his children. It was extremely kinky, but the risk is too high. 

But Greg squirms now, under Alex's watch. He wants to be touched, wants to be rewarded, he managed to even keep up for this long (which at his age is honestly near-goddamn impossible). 

Alex smiles. It's almost malicious now, really. 

He steps towards Greg and bends over slightly to put his mouth towards Greg's ear. 

"Whore."

Greg shudders at that, how can he not? At that tone, too. Alex steps back to where he was, standing before Greg. Alex is a good fifteen centimetres shorter than Greg is, but here, at this point, Alex makes himself taller. Here, Alex straightens his back and improves his posture while Greg sits on just a normal chair, not the Taskmaster throne, head reaching to about where Alex's upper body is. 

"You need a real cock up that arse?" Alex asks. 

Greg nods eagerly.

"Too bad. You aren't getting one."

Greg whines, even though there hasn't been any loss in contact at all. 

"You'll just have to rely on your memory," Alex whispers, "Maybe touch yourself a bit. But don't add anything up your arse."

Greg follows Alex's command and pulls his dick out of his pants, stroking it a little to stimulate himself.

"Remember when you had me on that leash? In Series 7?" Alex asks.

"It was so hot," Greg replies, remembering how in-control he felt. It was like he was holding Alex's reins. It was a trust exercise, Greg recalls, and Alex had put all of his trust into Greg. 

"Remember how hard Rhod fucked you after?" Alex continues and oh God, Greg does. That had been a fun series.

"He pulled your leash for a bit," Greg recalls, "Called you a little bitch and you loved it."

"That I did, yes," Alex states matter-of-factly. It would be funny, hilarious even, if Alex weren't being so fucking infuriating right now and perhaps if Greg was slightly less horny.

"Stop fucking teasing," Greg insists, "You can't start things and just stop it."

"Oh, but I can," Alex responds, "You might be the Taskmaster, but that's only because I put you there. You might be up there, teasing me in front of everyone, but it's only because I let you. You'll act dominant and everything, but it's only because I let you be. Don't forget that, Greg."

Greg shudders at Alex's words. They're hot as hell, Alex is hot as hell. Greg has been at it all day and just this bit of direct stimulation is enough to finish him off. 

He moans and he leans back in the chair, shutting his eyes as he comes for the very first time in that day.

"Already?" Alex jokes.

"I'm an old man, Alex," Greg replies, dropping the sex-covered roles that they had adopted for the whole day, "You can't expect me to keep going for so long."

"You are ten years and a few months older than me," Alex responds, "Surely stamina can't wear out that much over time."

"Okay, Alexander James Jeffery Horne. A man with two middle names shouldn't tell me how my dick works," Greg teases.

"Hell, but the man in front of me with one middle name can tell me how mine should go," Alex remarks and Greg looks at the tent that's still there in Alex's pants.

Greg immediately smirks. "Alex, Alex, Alex. You've been quite the brat today."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this fuckery. sorry it was so short lmao  
> alex actually has two middle names. wack af  
> 
> 
> leave a kudos below if you enjoyed. bonus points if you add a comment.  
> your time starts now. /j


End file.
